1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, and in particular to an improved container for storing frozen foods such an ice cream and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for the storage of frozen foods such as ice cream have heretofore generally been fabricated of paper products, for example, cardboard, and utilize a cover which merely slides over the top of the body of the container. Such a container has the disadvantage that the cover thereof cannot be securely fastened to the container, which may result in the spillage and/or contamination of the contents of the container. Also, such containers usually lose their rigidity when the frozen contents stored therein melt, due to the absorption of some of the liquid by the cardboard from which the container is fabricated. In such a condition, the container is easily damaged and torn, thereby resulting in spillage of the contents of the container.